Desire
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: The third and final part to my trilogy 'Need, Want and Desire' of Sweenett oneshots. Sweeney has finally realised his feelings for the tiny baker. He tries to fight them, but could she mean more to him than he intended.


**Well hello again! I really wasn't expecting to have some thing done while I was on holiday, but I guess I found time after finishing reading Public Affairs and Obsession. Well here is the final part to Need, Want and Desire. I hope you enjoyed these (almost) oneshots**.

* * *

After a busy day on her feet, Mrs Lovett had just run the bath and was unlacing her corset, ready to have some time alone for a change. Toby had just been helping her wash up the last few dishes before she said good night to him, ruffled his hair and sent him off to bed.

Finally, she was alone. She slipped off her heavy dress and the last few items of clothing that covered her pale skin, before sliding down into the steaming water. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

They flew open again when there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Nellie?" said the unmistakeable voice from the other side.  
'Nellie?!' When did he ever call her by her first name?!  
Another knock.  
"Yes Mr.T. What d'ya want?"  
'To come in."  
"'ang on a sec lo…" before she could even finish her sentence, the impatient man had opened the door to find her standing up the bath, about to step out to grab a towel off the floor. The exposed woman covered herself with her arms as the door shut and he began to walk over to the bathtub. He gave a little laugh when he noticed Mrs. Lovett's flushed cheeks.  
"Really? It is not like I haven't seen you naked before." His tone was mocking her embarrassment and only increasing it.  
"Well yeah, but not like this."  
"Like what, Nellie? Wet? Soapy?" He had stopped in front of her now. She would have sunk back under the water, but his voice wasintoxicating.

She didn't answer him, only watched as his gaze fell from her eyes to her covered breasts. He reached out for her waist and pulled her towards him bending down slightly to place kisses along her hips. She  
let out a moan and lowered her hand to his hair, tangling her fingers in it.

He let his hand travel up her thigh to the other hand that stillcovered what he desired. He moved her hand away by her wrist and ran his fingers through her damp curls, she let out a deep breath, as if she had been holding it, as his fingers traced her so carefully. He moved his mouth up to her heaving chest and licked gently over one of her erect nipples, only causing it to become harder. Skilful fingers still worked on her, teasing her already swollen nub. Suddenly the both the hand and mouth were gone. The small naked baker opened her eyes, which met some dark ones.  
"Sit down." The words were spoken sharply, but also had a soft edge to them. She followed his orders and lowered her body back in to the water.

Almost as soon as she sat down, he was back, wasting no time and pushing two fingers deep into her as she bent her knees and let out a moan. His thumb moved against her clit, rubbing hard as his fingers moved inside her, hitting the spot that made her scream. She knew she wouldn't last long after that, she never did under his touch. He felt her begin to tighten around his fingers and he pulled away again, drawing out a whimper from her lips. Her eyes traced his expression. She could only manage a breathless "Mr. T…" as she felt her climax slipping away from her. "Please…"

He stood there, watching her, watching for what she would do. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed her release. She loosened her grip on the side of the bath and lowered her hand down her body. She moaned as she pushed two fingers into herself. The dark man watched her breathing become heavy again. The water swaying when she rocked her hips towards her hand. She added another finger, letting out a louder moan. Her eyes closed tight and her head was thrown back when her climax finally came. She cried out his name, to which he raised an eyebrow.

When she had began to breathe almost normally again, she stood up and got out the bath with shaky legs. He took both of her hands to help her out. Before he knew what was happening, she was knelt on the floor, pulling her hands free from his grasp and feeling his bulge though his trousers. She bit her lip and looked up to him, grabbing  
his hand and pulling him out of the room and down the hall. He watched her as she moved quickly in front of him, water still dripping from her milky skin.

When they got to her bedroom, she pushed him back onto the bed and turned to lock the door. He began to unbutton his trousers before small hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them away. She climbed onto him, and straddled his lower stomach. Teasingly, she grinded hard into his arousal, coating his trousers with a layer of her sweet juices and sending a wave of pleasure through her.

As she undid his trousers, she moved up him and their lips finally met, sending another rush of wet heat to her core. Her tongue searched for his frantically and she managed to release his erection. As soon as her hands touch with the sensitive skin, he moaned into her mouth. She rubbed along his length a few times before she could bare it no longer and she guided him into her. They both moaned simultaneously as she began to bounce up and down on him, pushing deeper every time. Usually he would have liked to be on top, but he didn't really have time to react and he had to admit, it made him even harder seeing her beautiful form moving on top of him. Her scarlet curls bounced around her face, still slightly damp from the bath water. The moonlight made her skin look even more perfect and showed up the water and sweat. She stopped bouncing and took all of him inside her, grinding her hips.

He could feel she was getting closer, tightening around him, so she began to move again. He was right, she screamed out his name again and collapsed onto his body, letting her climax take her. Knowing he was close, he threw her on to her back and began pushing into her. She lifted her legs up around his waist, so he could push deeper. He moaned louder, wanting to taste her lips against his. She was coming close again too, still catching her breath from the last orgasm. Just as her climax began to rip through her tiny body, his came inside her. He thrusted a few more times, drawing out both of their orgasms as long as he could, before he collapsed on the bed next to her.

He didn't want to say it, but in his breathless and confused state it just escaped his lips. "I love you Nellie."

So many different emotions passed through her. Shock, confusion, fear and finally happiness. They both must have been silent for 2 minutes before Mrs. Lovett threw herself onto him again, kissing him so passionately that she was sure if they were standing that she would have fallen to the floor. She sat up and looked into his eyes, her own  
filling with tears. "Ya love me?"

He didn't know what he could say to get out of it. He tried to hide how he felt for her. Nellie Lovett, the woman who took him in, cared for him, loved him unconditionally. He thought about lying to her, telling her he didn't mean it, but he had said it now, no more hiding how much he loved her.

He pulled her head to his once more and kissed her soft lips. "Yes Nellie." He said against her mouth. She kissed him again and he felt her smile into the kiss.  
-

Sweeney Todd. A man who couldn't love.  
Nellie Lovett. A woman who couldn't stop loving.

* * *

**A.N. Well there we go, I know it was a bit random, but the say I wanted the trilogy to work was that each time shows him differently. She never changed, but it shows how _she_ changed _him. _I should think I will be writing more Sweenett, but I think I am going to try and stick to finishing other stories, such as Forbidden and Dreams Become Reality. I hope you enjoyed these oneshots. **


End file.
